


#freebunkerkru

by valkysrie



Series: The 100's Twitters [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: if Miller had twitter in the bunker





	#freebunkerkru

> >pinned tweet
> 
> Miller @MillersGotBigGuns
> 
> GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THIS BUNKER

  

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

woke up and my dads dead its fine im fine

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

octavia is scary when she's mad yikes

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

okay so what in the fuck guys

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

abby's crying over clarke again rip

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

jackson's lowkey cute damn

 

Quote Tweet: Miller @MillersGotBigGuns/jackson's lowkey cute damn

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

wait where's byran????

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

BITCH WHAT THE FUCK

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

taking barbequed grounders to a WHOLE OTHER LEVEL

[picture of octavia eating a grounder]

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

still can't believe I didn't get invited to spacekru #bitter

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

YALL SOMEONE GET ME OUTTA HERE OCTAVIA IS CRAZY

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

@DrJackson might be falling for you or whatever

 

Quote Tweet: @CrackHeda/@DrJackson next time u call me crackheda im gonna eat your ass tell miller to kiss it one last time before its in my stomach whore

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

BETTER STAY IN UR LANE OCTANNIBAL

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

reasons why I should've been apart of spacekru, a thread

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

well since Bryan's not in this bunker im assuming he's dead rip

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

REASONS WHY OCTAVIA SHOULDN'T BE LEADER, A FUCKING THREAD

-SHE IS LITERALLY EATING PEOPLE LEFT AND RIGHT

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

@DrJackson and I really need to get tf out of here

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

SHE'S EATING PEOPLE AGAIN AHSJHS

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

told jackson I love him, he cried

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

kane just yelled at abby yikes af #NOTrelationshipgoals

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

i much rather be in space than down here fucking hell

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

fuck

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

just another day in the bucker ha ha ha SOS

[picture of octavia chewing on someone's arm]

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

been like 2 years down here, still wanna die :)

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

RIP JAHA IG

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

I think I saw Octavia and Niylah kiss im- niylah highkey deserves better but i'll stay mute 

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

jackson just told me he used to be in love with Abby, what the fuck do i do with this information

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

HAHAHAHHA ABBY WAS A MILF TO JACKSON MY LUNGS

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

@DrJackson sorry for my last two tweets exposing you

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

love love love seeing dead, chopped up, bodies all around me :))

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

wishing octavia would take a fucking chill pill

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

YALL KANE AND ABBY ARE GETTING MARRIED WIG

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

the ceremony was awful to say the least, jackson married them but octavia was rumored to be eating abby's bridemaid, some random grounder so like it was a mess???

 

Quote Tweet: @DrJackson/Can't believe they picked Jaha over Miller's dad. #Rude

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

THE TEA IS SCORCHING HOT

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

6 fucking years man

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

update: octavia needs to be stopped

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

BITCH SOMEONES OPENING THE BUNKER

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

#freebunkerkru


End file.
